


on our balconies

by ratichan



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratichan/pseuds/ratichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey and Mikleo, on different balconies facing each other, and soft-cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on our balconies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*SoreyMikleo* Excuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486558) by [JudeMathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis). 



> setting: Sorey and Mikleo living in two separate apartment buildings with balconies facing one another  
> base on *SoreyMikleo* Excuses by JudeMathis (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5486558) without excuses
> 
> It's my first non non-fiction (aka fiction) writing in a long while. Sorry for the typo, grammar, and things. I've never really write fiction in English before.

Today he was there again, on the balcony, so I picked up my notebook and went out to my balcony too.

"Sorey"  
I called his name, and he looked up from his book.  
"Mikleo"  
He called me back.  
"What are you reading today?"  
I asked while settling down beside the table on my balcony.  
"Interpretation of Nazca Lines."  
He answered from his balcony.  
"Hey, that's interesting. What do they say?"  
I asked, and our conversations went on.

When we stopped, it was already dark. Time for us to get something to eat.  
"Hey Mikleo," Sorey asked from his balcony, lifting his head up from his book and watched me packing my things. "Want to grab some dinner together?"  
I raised my eyebrow. This was the first time he asked me. Usually we just go back to our room and call our conversation a day.  
"Sure. I don't mind. Do you have anything in mind?"  
"Do you like soft-cream, Mikleo? There is a cafe on our block that I've always wanted to try but didn't dare to go in alone. I heard they have a very good soft-cream."  
While saying that, Sorey was leaning in from his balcony, eyes sparkling. I couldn't help smiling.  
"Sounds good for me. I never knew you like sweets though." I smirked a little on the later sentence.

...

"So gooooood!!!!!"  
Sorey almost screamed at the first taste of his vanilla soft-cream.  
"You really like soft-cream, don't you?"  
I picked out, tasting my soft-cream across from him.  
"Yes, almost more than anything else in the world!"  
"Hmmm. Well, I admit that the soft-cream here is really good though. It might be a good reference for me."

...

A few days later, I went home earlier than usual.  
"Okay, here we go." I mutter to myself over the kitchen counter.

When I saw a shadow at the other balcony opposite of mine, it was just right. So I cleaned up, divided it into two bowls, and went out to the balcony.  
"Sorey" I called.  
"Mikleo" He answered as usual, head cocking in question as he saw what was in my hands.  
"I made some snack. Here, one for you."  
When he saw what was inside, his eyes went wide.  
"Mikleo, you made this?"  
I nodded. "You better eat before it melt."  
"SOOOO GOOOOOOD!!!"  
He literally scream this time.  
"It's soooooo goooooood, Mikleo! Not in a million year I'd imagine that someone who is this talented in making soft-cream is this close to me. It's SOOOO GOOOOOOD!!!"  
"Aren't you exaggerating things?" I gave him a wry smile. "Soft-cream is not really that difficult to make, you know?"  
"Still, it's really good, Mikleo!"  
"Okay, I get it. I get it. Now eat before it melt."  
I sat down beside my table, hiding a smile of being able to surprise him.


End file.
